The Price of Greatness
by HAHAHA00
Summary: Seifer's back in time for the one year Garden celebration festival. What lengths will he go to for greatness? SELFER PG-13 for Blood and PDA!
1. Chapter 01: Hurt

A/N: A new story! Don't worry fans of The Messenger and the Knight (TMATK) I'm still going to continue that story. The Setting for this is Seifer has been reaccepted at Garden and this is at the Garden Festival celebrating one year since the Sorceress' War.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Song Title: Hurt  
  
Artist: Johnny Cash  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Hurt" or any Johnny Cash song. I also do not own any of the FF8 characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hurt myself today,  
  
to see if I still feel,  
  
I focus on the pain,  
  
the only thing that's real,  
  
~*~  
  
I sit here, in this chair watching the people I once thought were my comrades, once long ago, celebrate my loss. Seifer sips at his glass of heavily spiked punch. I won't be marked down in history as the great Sorceress' Knight that did what he had to do even if it meant betraying his only family. No, of course not. I laugh to myself watching the scene unfold in front of him.  
  
~*~  
  
The needle tears a hole,  
  
the old familiar sting,  
  
try to kill it all away,  
  
but I remember everything,  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis was ordering people to do various things. From what he could lip read she was ordering a few cadets to go find Squall so he could make a speech. I'll be remembered as the monster, the Sorceress' little puppet, the traitor. I chuckle to himself. To live out the rest of my days knowing anyday my life could be the one taken away.  
  
~*~  
  
(Chorus)  
  
what have I become,  
  
my sweetest friend,  
  
everyone I know,  
  
goes away in the end,  
  
and you could have it all,  
  
my empire of dirt,  
  
I will let you down,  
  
I will make you hurt,  
  
~*~  
  
I look over at the "heroes" table. There sat, chickenwuss, Zell; the little messenger girl, Selphie; with the princess, Rinoa; I chuckle again. It's ironic, I give up everything for my dream, and fail. Whereas Puberty boy doesn't have a dream and does nothing, and gains all the Seifer hoped for, including becoming the knight to the princess. So what do I become, I become a monster, a monster that almost destroyed existence, a monster that doesn't scare anyone anymore.   
  
~*~  
  
I wear this crown of thorns,  
  
upon my liars chair,  
  
full of broken thoughts,  
  
I cannot repair,  
  
~*~  
  
Some punk in training SeeD bumps into Seifer's chair running past him. "Watch where you're going or I'll make you chocobo fodder." Seifer gives the kid his most menacing glare he can. The kid just laughs and grins, "Sure you will, you pathetic excuse for a sorceress' knight." He runs off towards some random table. Seifer sits there with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
beneath the stains of time,  
  
the feelings disappear,  
  
you are someone else,  
  
I am still right here,  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer clenches his teeth, "Hyne damned punks." I look back over at the "heroes" table and catch Selphie staring at me, I smirk and stare back. She's as beautiful as she was the last time I saw her. I wink at her, she immediately looks away. I can tell from half-way across the room that she blushed. I keep looking at her for a bit longer, doing my best to remember her every feature. I'm brought out of my daze by applause, I look up to the stage to see Puberty Boy on one knee in front of Rinoa. She's blushing wildly, "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." The entire Quad stands up and applauses, a few whistling. I laugh to myself and stand up, "Well isn't this a great end to this great fairytale..." I walk through the standing people to the balcony, "Hyne must enjoy irony."  
  
~*~  
  
(Chorus)  
  
what have I become,  
  
my sweetest friend,  
  
everyone I know,  
  
goes away in the end,  
  
and you could have it all,  
  
my empire of dirt,  
  
I will let you down,  
  
I will make you hurt,  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer just stood there leaning on the railing of the balcony for what seemed like hours before he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and lay their head against his back. Seifer tensed for a minute then relaxed knowing who it was from the perfume. "What do you think you're doing messenger girl?" Selphie sighed tightening her hold on him, "Can't a girl hug her lover?" Seifer smirked and replied, "Private lover you mean. Don't forget you're an instructor now." Selphie smiled and hopped up slightly, kissing the back of Seifer's neck. "That's just till you pass your exam next week, then you're going to start teaching, right?." Seifer turned around so he faced her, "You mean "if" I pass." Selphie laid her head on his chest, "Don't worry, you'll pass." Seifer leaned his head down and kissed her head, "Yeah I'll start teaching." Selphie looked up at him with a giant grin, "YAY!!" She jumped up and down a few times till she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a very energetic kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
if I could start again,  
  
a million miles away,  
  
I will keep myself,  
  
I would find a way.  
  
~*~  
  
Should I continue? R&R Please. 


	2. Chapter 02: Crumblin' Down

A/N: I'm working on chapter 10 to TMATK, hopefully it'll be posted soon. But without further adieu, Chapter two hope you guys like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Song Title: Crumblin' Down  
  
Artist: John Mellencamp  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Crumblin' Down" or any John Mellencamp song. I also do not own any of the FF8 characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some people ain't no damn good   
  
You can't trust 'em you can't love 'em   
  
No good deed goes unpunished   
  
And I don't mind bein' their whippin' boy   
  
I've had that pleasure for years and years   
  
No no I never was a sinner--tell me what else can I do   
  
Second best is what you get 'til you learn to bend the rules   
  
And time respects no person--what you lift up must fall   
  
They're waiting outside to claim my tumblin' walls   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
I woke out of a dead sleep in probably the single most comfortable position any man could wake up in, though I was very sore from a "training activity" earlier. I was laying on my side with my arms wrapped around the little messenger girl's waist and my face buried in her hair. I heard her steady breathing and smiled. I murmur into her hair, "Well Hyne did smile on me in one aspect." I looked over at the clock on her night stand, "3:30 a.m. Friday July 13th." Two thought came to mind, number one, what am I supposed to remember that coming up. And number two, this is my kind of day.   
  
~*~  
  
Saw my picture in the paper   
  
Read the news around my face   
  
And now some people don't want to treat me the same  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
I walk over and sit in her chair by the window with a can of choco-cola. (A/N: Coca-Cola. It rules!) I sigh to myself as I look outside at the full moon. "Lovely night out." I look over at the bed to see if she's still asleep. I'm greeted with the sight of the pair of pajamas I bought her, "She officially has an unhealthy obsession with Siren." I whisper to myself. "Course I'm one to talk in my pair of Diablos pajama pants." I chuckle to myself taking a large gulp of cola.  
  
I notice her moving, "You awake hun?" I'm greeted with a soft whimper, "Seify.... I'm cold." I smile to myself knowing at least someone cares I exist. I walk back over to her bed and crawl in with her. She snuggles in close laying her head against my chest falling asleep again quickly. I whisper into her hair planting a few small kisses onto her head, "You make it all worth while, my little messenger girl." And I meant it, I would die a million times, take a billion bullets, or get burnt alive, just for this one girl.   
  
The one girl that tamed this monster, this heartless beast, that fate and the world had turned him into.   
  
~*~  
  
When the walls come tumblin' down   
  
When the walls come crumblin' crumblin'   
  
When the walls come tumblin' tumblin' down  
  
~*~  
  
I lay there for what seemed like an eternity looking at the ceiling thinking about what led to this. What chain of events led to me being here. Here with a woman that cares I exist. A woman that doesn't care about my past mistakes. Mistakes she's already forgiven me for. She had been the first one to forgive me.   
  
  
  
She had been the one that convinced Cid to let me return. Puberty Boy did everything in his power to stop me from coming back. I laugh softly, it's actually very funny. The good sorceress' knight, Squall, scared that the evil sorceress' knight, Seifer, would finally outshine him.  
  
Good and Evil? I grin looking down at the angelic looking messenger girl. I really have been with Selphie for longer than I thought. I'm using Good and Evil in references between Puberty Boy and myself.   
  
~*~  
  
Some people say I'm obnoxious and lazy   
  
I'm uneducated--my opinion means nothin'   
  
But I know I'm a real good dancer   
  
Don't need to look over my shoulder to see what I'm after   
  
Everybody's got their problems--ain't no new news here   
  
I'm the same old trouble you've been havin' for years   
  
Don't confuse the problem with the issue girl   
  
It's perfectly clear   
  
Just a human desire to have you come near  
  
~*~  
  
I look over at her clock again, "4:15." I let out a long yawn. Better get some sleep. I slowly drift off, when I realize what it was I was supposed to remember.   
  
Selphie's Birthday is the 16th! My eyes fly wide open. What am I supposed to do? Plan a party? No, her good old orphanage friends probably already have one prepared. The nwhat am I supposed to do? Then a very interesting idea comes to my mind. Tomorrow's the exam, I grin devilishly. The perfect birthday gift.  
  
~*~  
  
Wanna put my arms around you   
  
Feel your breath in my ear   
  
You can bend me you can break me   
  
But you'd better stand clear  
  
~*~  
  
I finally have my wits about me enough to fall asleep. I kiss Selphie on the head one last time before quickly drifting off to sleep. Selphie Tilmitt this will be one birthday you won't forget.  
  
~*~  
  
When the walls come tumblin' down   
  
When the walls come crumblin' crumblin'   
  
When the walls come tumblin' tumblin' down  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So what you guys think? No I can't read minds...yet. So Review please! 


	3. Chapter 03: Never Gonna Stop Me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Song Title: Never gonna stop me  
  
Artist: Rob Zombie  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Never gonna stop me" or any Rob Zombie song. I also do not own any of the FF8 characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You think You know me  
  
Yeah my Durango, number ninety-five  
  
take me to the home kick boot and  
  
ultra live see heaven flash the horrorshow  
  
knock it nice and smooth step back and watch it flow  
  
~*~  
  
I slide my Hyperion along the Galbadian soldier's neck. I hear the blade cutting his skin, it's almost intoxicating.   
  
Who knew killing someone could be so much fun?   
  
The gash I leave releases a long spray of that soldier's blood. I feel a grin grace my face. I hear a noise coming from down the hallway around the corner.  
  
  
  
I dash towards the patrolling guards. I crack one on the side of the head with my gunblade knocking him out cold. Then I slash at the other and slice his head clean off. I look down at the unconscious guard and stab him in the back. I look at the dead guards with fake pity. "Idiots..." I look around to make sure no one saw me.   
  
Objective one, infiltrate General Stevenson's mansion, complete. Moving on to Objective two, assassinate the General. He should be in his office, two floors up, on the fourth floor. Time for some more fun.  
  
I tip toe towards a set of stairs, I hear voices from above. I press myself against the wall next to the stairwell so I'm out of sight. I listen to the conversation intently.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." said a weasely sort of voice that was a bit higher pitched than it should of been. "Yeah that's what I said when I found out, it's unbelievable." stated a voice that sounded like he talked any lower the mansion would fall apart. Did they find out I'm in the mansion?  
  
I remained pressed against the wall when the two soldiers walked right beside me, thankfully not paying attention. "I can't believe GTRAB won both the Men and Women's Triad championships!" (A/N: Figured I solute UCONN for their victory, GTRAB= Garden of Trabia, in case you couldn't figure that out.)  
  
I stood there with my eyes wide and just shook me head. "Idiots..." I mumble ever so softly as I walk up behind them and slam their heads together successfully knocking them out. I looked down at them with a small smirk on my face. Note to self make sure to mention GTRAB to Selphie.  
  
~*~  
  
YEAH!!!Never gonna stop me! Never gonna stop!  
  
Never gonna stop me! Never gonna stop!  
  
Never gonna stop me! Never gonna stop!  
  
Never gonna stop me! Never gonna stop!  
  
~*~  
  
I had managed to pull them into a empty room. I dressed in the larger soldier's uniform thanking Hyne that I left my coat back at the garden and just wearing my vest, pants, black T-shirt, and gloves.  
  
I made sure the coast was clear before I made my way to the stairs. I walked up to the fourth floor without any confrontation. I walked towards where my map had told me the General's office would be.  
  
As I came up to the door I could hear a few footsteps, so I decided to stand outside the door and listen in.  
  
"Someone just dropped this off for you General." I heard with a soft thud.  
  
"Thank you corporal, dismissed." I could barely hear the General reply.  
  
I backed up as the door opened. The soldier walked out and shut the door behind him. He looked at me once and nodded as he walked towards the stairs. After he was out of sight I opened the door again and walked in.  
  
The general, nothing more than a graying old man, was sitting behind his desk about to open a metal briefcase which was probably what the other soldier dropped off.  
  
He looked up at me and stood up, "I thought I'd dismissed you corporal..." he froze and looked at my gunblade. "You're not a soldier! Guar...."  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. I had already charged and thrusted the tip of my gunblade into the front of his neck. He fell back against the wall gasping, blood dripping down his torso. I sat my gunblade down quickly and hurried towards him. I quickly snapped his neck before he could make anymore noise.  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah!!!the devil ride a dinosaur, he painted the monster red so  
  
blood don't stain the floor  
  
In and Out  
  
real savage show skorry in the shot came sickness watch it flow  
  
~*~  
  
Objective two complete, the target has been silenced. Moving onto the third and final objective, proceed to location for evacuation.  
  
I looked at the briefcase and decided to open it. There was a note that read, "Happy Birthday Marcas". Under the note was about twenty pounds of dynamite, with a timer that read thirty-six seconds.  
  
I gasped and ran to the office's window. I opened it and looked down. Hopefully I can scale this. I quickly climbed out and began climbing down counting softly, "Twenty-nine..."  
  
When I was a one story up and jumped off with a roll. "Eighteen..." I dashed towards the front gate, "Fifteen..." It was pitch black out so hopefully no one would notice me. I quickly climbed the front gate, "Five... four..." I made to the other side and made another crazy dash as I heard a giant explosion. I made to an alleyway hearing sirens into the distance, breathing heavily.  
  
~*~  
  
YEAH!!!Never gonna stop me! Never gonna stop!  
  
Never gonna stop me! Never gonna stop!  
  
Never gonna stop me! Never gonna stop!  
  
Never gonna stop me! Never gonna stop!  
  
~*~  
  
I shed the soldier's uniform and made my way to the pickup spot. It was a lovely sight indeed. There was a SeeD Hummer and a person leaning against it.  
  
I walked closer and smirked. "And to what do I owe the pleasure, Instructor Tilmitt." Selphie looked up from her watch and smiled brightly, "Thirty minutes, a new best time Seify." I walked up to her looking down, "You didn't answer my question Instructor."   
  
She looked up at me with a tiny smirk then hopped and pecked me on the cheek, "Can't a girl support the man she loves?" I laughed slightly and pecked her on the forehead, "I love you too Selph." I swear to Hyne that was the biggest grin I seen her have yet.   
  
I quickly slid into the passengers side and shut the door. She climbed into the driver's side with a smile, "Hold on." She put the petal to the metal. I held on but decided to catch some sleep on the trip back to Garden. Last thing I heard was Selphie saying, "Don't forget tomorrow's the SeeD ball." I smirked, the SeeD ball, Monday September 16th.  
  
~*~  
  
scream if you want it....'cause i want more  
  
scream if you want it....'cause i want more  
  
~*~  
  
I walked into the decorated Quad with my trademark smirk in place. I looked around I was one of fourteen new SeeDs, but I was the only one who applied for a instructor's license. I was also the only one to be sent on an assassination mission. I noticed Selphie on the dance floor. She was in her uniform humoring chickenwuss by dancing with him.  
  
I made my way through the dancing couples to Selphie. "Mind if I cut in I stated and Selphie and chickenwuss looked up at me. "Yes I would mind you lap...." Selphie cut chickenwuss off, "No, not at all Seify!" Selphie said cheerfully as she moved herself into position with me.  
  
I looked over to wave chickenwuss off but he was already stomping away. Selphie looked up at me with a smile, "So how's it feel to be a SeeD?" I smirked, "Pretty good, I applied for my license." She grinned "Awesome!"  
  
I looked over at the table where Cid, Matron, Rinoa, and Puberty Boy were talking. Time for Selphie's present.  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah my Durango, number ninety-five  
  
take me to the home kick boot and  
  
ultra live see heaven flash the horrorshow  
  
knock it nice and smooth step back and watch it flow  
  
~*~  
  
I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday Selph." She giggled and smiled, "You remembered!" I looked down into her eyes, "Ready for your surprise present?" She gave me grin and nodded her head. I whispered, "Well since I'm a SeeD now we can do this in public." As what I said registered I quickly leaned in and gave her a long kiss that should take her breath away. While everyone including Puberty Boy staring in shock.   
  
~*~  
  
YEAH!!!Never gonna stop me! Never gonna stop!  
  
Never gonna stop me! Never gonna stop!  
  
Never gonna stop me! Never gonna stop!  
  
Never gonna stop me! Never gonna stop!  
  
scream if you want it....'cause i want more  
  
scream if you want it....'cause i want more  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Holy Hyne! Public Display of Affection! Oh no! Please review! 


End file.
